The proliferation of sophisticated communications systems has resulted in developments in mobile communications and in particular mobile data messaging. Data messaging collectively refers to the transfer of information over voice or data channels of a communications network. One application of data messaging is the monitoring of a group of items by causing the items to send data messages to a remote location in response to a recognized reporting event. For example, a truck trailer monitoring system may use data messaging to collect information on the current position and status of a fleet of truck trailers.
A network of cellular telephone systems is a suitable conduit for such data messaging, especially if the monitored items are mobile, such as people, vehicles, or cargo containers. However, the cost of using traditional cellular communication is prohibitive, both in terms of chargeable air time and roamer fees.
Another problem with using traditional cellular networks for data messaging is that the fragmentation of cellular service providers results in disintegrated monitoring and control of cellular air traffic, which often contributes to fraudulent use of the cellular telephone network. Increasing incidents of roamer fraud adds significantly to the cost of cellular air time, especially for nation-wide users of the cellular telephone network. To combat these problems, cellular service providers are implementing authorization and verification procedures for validating roaming customers.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a communications network that handles a high volume of data messaging by exploiting the functionality of existing cellular telecommunications equipment, while reducing opportunities for fraud. In particular, a need has arisen for data messaging to monitor the position and status of a national fleet of truck trailers in the most cost effective and reliable manner.